A loading method is widely employed in conventional disk apparatuses. In this method, a disk is placed on a tray or a turntable, and the tray or the turntable is loaded into an apparatus body. According to such a loading method, however, since the tray or the turntable is required, there is a limit for thinning the disk apparatus body. Hence, recently, there exists a so-called slot-in type disk apparatus in which a disk is directly operated using a lever or the like by a loading motor (e.g., patent document 1).
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-352498